Dynamic Duets
Dynamic Duets Source is the seventh episode of Glee's fourth season, and the seventy-third episode overall. This episode is set to premiere on November 29, 2012 (source) This is most likely the Thanksgiving episode. Spoilers Plot *This episode will feature the first appearance of new recurring lead Warbler, Hunter. He will attempt to get Blaine to come back to Dalton Academy. Source *The Warblers steal New Directions' Nationals trophy. There is a break-in staged at Dalton to get it back— presumably by Blaine. Sam may also be involved. Source. *The New Directions will have duets as superheroes. Source *Dynamic Duets is the Thanksgiving episode. Sam and Blaine are doing a canned food drive for the holiday. There was nothing to indicate that Sectionals is also in this episode, but it still could be. Source. *Sam and Blaine do a duet to “Heroes” by David Bowie. Source *Marley deals with some body issues this episode, she suffer from bulimia & anorexia, New Directions help her overcome this problem Source Source *Marley and Kitty appear to be friends. Kitty volunteers to buy Marley new clothes. Source. *Phil Lipoff makes a racist remark towards Jake. Source. *Ryder and Jake have interaction. Source. *Marley and Kitty sing Bonnie Tyler’s “Holding Out For A Hero” and during their performance, they bring out whips and start whipping people in the Glee club. Source. The Unholy Trinity *Quinn might make a triumphant return to interact with someone that is very familiar to her, a certain blonde, bitchy cheerleader whose name rhymes with pretty. Source *Dianna began filming today. Source (10/12) *Quinn will have a scene with Santana. Source *Quinn will be at BreadstiX with Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Finn, and Puck. Source *Quinn will have scenes with Rachel. Source *Quinn will help Brittany and Santana "get back together again". Source *The Unholy Trinity will not separate. Source *The Quinn and Santana friendship will be shown in this episode, and it has something to do with Brittana. Source Rory *Rory will return in this episode. Source Blaine and Kurt *The scene before the flashback to Blaine and the random guy is of Blaine at his locker, taking down pictures of him and Kurt. Sam and him have a conversation where Sam points out Blaine has been beating himself up for weeks, ever since he and Kurt broke up. Then a flashback occurs of what happened. Blaine tells Sam he cheated on the person he loves most in the world, and he also mentions he’s tried talking to Kurt, but Kurt isn’t speaking to him. Source Puck *Puck is currently living in the City of Angels and apparently he has taken up a side job as one of those guys to make some extra money. Apparently, his pool cleaning business isn't cutting it. Source Music *Chris was in the studio (10/12) However this could have been for Glease or 4x08 *Naya was in the studio (9/27) (However this could be for The Role You Were Born to Play or Glease) Source *Chord was in the studio (10/2) Source *Jacob was in the studio (10/4)Source *Jenna was in the studio (10/5) Source *Melissa was in the studio (10/5)' 'Source *Lea was in the studio for a group song involving her, Chris and Sarah Jessica Parker (10/11) Source *Chris was in the studio for a group song with Lea and Sarah (10/11) Source Scenes *Mark Salling filmed a scene on location in front of the Chinese Theater which involves him dressed up as a superhero. (10/1) However this could also be for Glease. Source *Lea shot a scene with Cory, Chris, and Darren in some familiar halls (10/4) However this could also be for Glease. Source *Jenna filmed a scene on the stage. (10/3) However this could also be for Glease Source *Chord shot a fun duet with Darren (10/11) Source *Naya is shooting with Dianna. Source (10/12) *Dianna, Mark, Amber, Cory, Harry and Naya filmed a scene at BreadstiX (10/12). Source *Jacob and Blake filmed a scene (10/15) Source Songs *'Heroes' by'' David Bowie''. Sung by Sam and Blaine. Source Source *'Superman' by'' R.E.M''. Sung by TBA. *'Holding Out For a Hero' by Bonnie Tyler. Sung by Marley and Kitty. Source Guest Cast Special guest star *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright Source Guest stars *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray Source Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (Picture 9 of the Gallery) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (Picture 9 of the Gallery) *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (Picture 9 of the Gallery) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (Picture 9 of the Gallery) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Source *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff Source. Gallery Spoilers3x07.jpeg Pucccccccck.jpg tumblr_mb86snyK3D1r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mb86snyK3D1r6nrbwo2_1280.jpg Cover--2258706531478467229.jpg tumblr_mb8azz7z591rxyf78o2_250.png tumblr_mb8azz7z591rxyf78o3_250.png Tumblr mb8azqWHG91rqk8jgo1 1280.jpg|Nolan Gerard Funk Paint.jpg A4O3JCaCUAADSsG.jpg|Hunter 217px-A36r3DqCMAA62Xe.jpg A43a_CyCAAANcmM.jpg Proxy.jpg A49O6wZCcAACuD0.JPG A49PAC9CYAAIKjV.JPG Chord and Darren.png A4-l5kkCMAApwSe.jpg 59ec144c142f11e2ac3122000a1fb77a_7.jpg A4-tld5CYAAcuG4.jpg Tumblr mbrgn7nFYU1r88pgwo1 1280.jpg|Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) is back! A5DATbaCIAIqs7K.jpg A5EL1CbCAAAGKda.jpg|link=@DiannaAgron Large2.jpg A5RNyCaCMAA7fRl.jpg Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes